villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lo Ridgemount
Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount is one of the main characters and the youngest protagonist of the TV series Stoked. She is the only daughter and middle child of the insanely rich owner of the Ridgemount hotel chain, including Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. She is usually able to get away with almost anything, with the main exception being in the episode such "Another Grom Bites the Dust", after the wild party she threw at the hotel prior to "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" Mr. Ridgemount decides to arrange for his daughter to move into the staff housing and work as a waitress in the dining room, in order to show him that she can be responsible. Towards the end of the second episode, she is shown to meet up with the other main characters, and decided to share a room with Fin and Emma. She was voiced by Anastasia Phillips. Villainous Deeds Boards of Glory '- She bribe the kids, the ones she baby-sits, to clean the room. After what Mr. Ridgemount won the competition defeating Captain Ron, he got Lo back into the Penthouse. But when Rosie told Mr. Ridgemount what Lo did to the kids, her father takes the key instead of giving. '''The Make-Out Fake-Out '- This is how Lo became a villain Sometimes in Season 2. At the front desk, Lo tells Reef about her plan to make Curtis, on of her ex-boyfriends, jealous and get him to return to her by having Reef pretend to be her boyfriend and she begs him to go along with it. Reef refuses at first, but he changes his mind when Lo bribes him with the offer of his own snack fridge in the staff house, under the condition that he not say anything to anyone else about the plan. Johnny overhears the plan, however, and when Lo is initially unable to convince him to keep the plan a secret, she blackmails him by threatening to have him transferred to a Ridgemount hotel in the Canadian Arctic, which convinces Johnny to keep quiet. Johnny watches to see that if his plan works, he gets off Scot-Free. Fin asks what is really going on, and Lo tries to come up with an answer when Reef blurts out the truth and tells Fin and Curtis that Lo set everything up just to make Curtis jealous and try to win him back. Johnny say that his "work here is done". '''Hunka Hunka Burning Reef - Lo has been dating Reef, that makes Fin Disgusted. Over in Sunset Beach, Lo goes shopping for bikinis, shoes and other items while taking advantage of Reef and treating him as little more than a virtual personal assistant (even going so far as to leave him behind when she takes off with her swag in her Jeep), all of which Fin and Johnny witness. Just then, Lo calls Reef and assumes that he will do her laundry for her because she claims to "have a hangnail". After the call, Johnny and Fin help a frustrated Reef fill in the blanks on how Lo is acting toward him and he asks for advice on how to handle her, but he is unsure about following through because of concerns about Lo's reaction to him taking a stand, so Fin offers to help out by giving him a two-way earphone through which she and Johnny will feed him lines to say to Lo via Fin's iPhone. frustrated Fin then takes back her iPhone from Johnny and feeds Reef a line which he then tells Lo, saying she is demanding, annoying and her wardrobe takes up over half her room. Lo has enough and dumps her drink over Reef's head before storming off, then she clues in on what Reef said to her and finds Fin and Johnny hiding behind some bushes, realizing that they were the ones helping Reef. Lo confronts Fin and they nearly get into a fight when Fin accuses her of being a "spoiled princess", forcing Johnny to intervene. Lo accuses Fin point-blank of doing nothing but hating on Reef the whole time they have worked at the hotel to date, but only showing an interest in him after Lo began dating him, then accuses her of being jealous. Fin counters the accusation by telling Lo that she is not interested in Reef, but if she were, she would make a better girlfriend to him than Lo would. While both physically abuse Johnny in the heat of the argument, Lo and Fin agree to compete to see who Reef likes best between the two, and they coerce an unwilling Johnny into keeping quiet about their intentions. Groms on Strike - She threatens Fin then calls her friends losers. Then she threatens Reef, after she told him that she can't go with him. Then gripes at him saying, "Now Let go or I will kick you like a FOOTBALL!" See also *Heroes Wiki. Category:Protagonists Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Hero's Lover Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Liars